Our Radio's Love
by Arata Lau
Summary: Selamat datang di Tell Me 102.7 FM Neo Voice of Teen Radio. Bersama Woo DJ dan Do DJ, kisah cinta pun dimulai. Cast: Wonwoo, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Mingyu, Seventeen, NCT. [Meanie, Jaedo]


**Title : Our Radio's Love**

 **Author : Arata Lau a.k.a SOON**

 **Cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Doyoung, Jung Jaehyun, Kim Mingyu, and other NCT / SVT members**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : YAOI, typo, bahasa ga sesuai EYD, OOC**

 **Soon cuma pinjem nama mereka.**

* * *

 **Say the name!**  
 **Here! Its NVT project**

 ***on air***

"Bagaimana makan malammu?" -Do

"Apakah menyenangkan?" -Woo

"Apa kau mengantuk?" -Do

"Siapkan dulu dirimu, duduklah senyaman mungkin, karena sekarang adalah waktunya untuk.." -Woo

"Beritahu kami ceritamu di Tell Me 102.7 FM Neo Voice of Teen Radio. Selamat bergabung kembali dengan kami, semoga malam ini kalian dalam keadaan yang sangat baik karena kami akan menyampaikan narasi dan juga dialog cinta yang siap menemani malammu yang tenang".

Intro merupakan langkah awal yang sangat penting, begitulah perkataan Doyoung saat dirinya diminta membuat dialog intro. Meskipun dirinya bukan seorang pro yang ahli dalam bidang sastra, Doyoung dan Wonwoo mengusahakan bahwa intro yang akan mereka bawakan harus sangat merdu untuk sampai ke telinga pendengarnya. Mungkin mereka ingin bersikap layaknya lelaki yang sedang menghubungi kekasihnya sehingga terciptalah intro seperti yang kalian baca di atas.

"Bagaimana kabarmu malam ini Do DJ?" selalu seperti ini. Doyoung dan Wonwoo akan selalu bertukar kabar satu sama lain.

"Ahh.. aku sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat baik hari ini. Kau juga begitu kan Woo DJ?"

"Ya tentu saja, karena aku sudah tak sabar membaca surat-surat yang datang ke meja kerjaku pagi tadi" ujar Wonwoo sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Kau dapat surat lebih banyak lagi?" pertanyaan Doyoung ini terdengar seperti pertanyaan seorang anak yang iri terhadap temannya yang lain.

Kalian pasti berpikir surat yang diterima Wonwoo adalah naskah-naskah yang akan dibawakan malam ini. Tapi maaf, kalian salah. Surat yang diterima Wonwoo adalah sekumpulan puisi-puisi cinta yang bukan ditujukan sebagai naskah cerita pada malam ini, melainkan surat penggemar yang selalu setia mendengarkan Wonwoo setiap acara ini berlangsung.

"Do DJ, apakah ada kemajuan untukmu?" ledek Wonwoo. Jika kalian bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini, wajah Wonwoo jelas-jelas wajah meledek.

"Aku bukan dirimu, okay?" rajuk Doyoung. Doyoung bisa memaklumi karena Wonwoo sudah menjadi penyiar radio lebih lama dibandingkan dengannya. Meskipun Doyoung tidak tahu bahwa sampai saat ini belum ada yang menyadari bahwa Woo DJ di projek musik NVT Radio adalah Woo DJ yang sama dengan Woo DJ saat ini.

"Bersyukurlah Do DJ, karena masih banyak lelaki di luar sana yang bahkan tidak menerima satupun. Jadi, cinta itu seharusnya disyukuri" Wonwoo mencoba untuk menenangkan Doyoung. Sebenarnya Doyoung memang agak sensitif untuk masalah 'surat-suratan'.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah waktunya Woo DJ!" setiap akan membacakan cerita, Doyoung dan Wonwoo akan selalu bersemangat. Benar-benar seperti anak-anak kan. Mereka tidak memperhatikan mana _happy story_ dan mana _sad story_ sehingga pendengarpun tidak bisa menebak cerita macam apa yang akan dibawakan oleh duo DJ ini.

"Cerita ini masuk ke email kami pada pukul 14.20 KST 2 hari yang lalu oleh Yeon Dongjoon. Do DJ memilih cerita ini karena menurutnya ini bisa menginspirasi kalian, begitu kan Do DJ?"

"Betul sekali. Pertama kali aku membacanya, whoaaa lelaki ini benar-benar tidak kenal takut".

Sebuah musik akan mengalun setiap cerita dibacakan. Musik yang dimainkan mewakili suasana cerita. Dari sini lah pendengar bisa menebak cerita seperti apakah yang akan dibacakan malam ini.

'Menyenangkan'

 _Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku masih baru belajar apa itu tabel perkalian. Sudah lama memang, hingga aku bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun kemudian disaat aku sudah tidak memerlukan kertas bertuliskan tabel perkalian lagi._

 _Aku tidak pernah menuntutnya apapun. Sampai aku mendapat gelar di belakang namaku aku mulai berpikir bahwa untuk menjadi lelaki hebat aku ingin ditemani oleh wanita hebat._

 _Aku sangat berterima kasih pada wanita yang telah melahirkanku. Beliau membantuku dalam segala persiapan bahkan sampai pelaksanaan. Beliau juga telah menjadi gudang tempatku menyimpan cerita. Gudang yang tidak akan pernah penuh._

 _Tepat sebulan lalu, aku mendatangi rumahnya. Dia masih mengingatku sebagai anak yang yang hobi bermain seruling di sekolah dasar dan sebagai orang yang mengharumkan nama universitas melalui olimpiade yang aku menangkan. Aku senang usahaku tidak sia-sia. Awalnya aku melakukan semua itu karena aku menyukainya, tetapi lama-kelamaan, bukan hanya karena suka tetapi karena aku mencari perhatiannya._

 _Ya aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya, ah tidak, tapi aku mencintainya. Sejak aku masih senang bermain seruling sumbang hingga aku senang mengerjakan soal-soal dengan rumus yang sangat sulit diingat. Keduanya terdengar rumit menurutku, tetapi tidak dengan mencintainya. Mencintainya tidak serumit yang aku bayangkan karena aku tidak pernah ada niatan untuk merampasmu dari seseorang yang berstatus pacarnya._

 _Aku menikmatinya. Saat kau tersenyum untuk pacarmu, saat kau tertawa untuk pacarmu, saat kau berkorban untuk pacarmu, dan saat kau memberiku ucapan selamat atas pencapaianku dalam meraih medali emas di olimpiade._

 _Aku tidak mau dianggap egois, karena itu aku menahan diri sampai hari itu tiba. Kau berpisah dengan pacarmu. Jangan lihat dia lagi, jangan menangisi dia lagi, jangan tertawa untuk dia lagi. Aku muak, lelaki sepertinya terlalu hitam untuk menyentuh putihmu. Kali ini aku akan merealisasikan rasa egoisku. Maafkan aku._

 _'Karena Park Jieun, apakah tuan dan nyonya bersedia menjadikan saya menantu keluarga kalian?' Itu lah kata pertama yang aku lontarkan saat mereka mempersilakanku duduk di ruang tamu mereka. Sekitar satu jam aku berusaha meyakinkan mereka terutama menyakinkannya. Tetapi keberanianku telah terbayar. Dia bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku. Satu kalimat yang terlah membuatku terbang ke langit yaitu 'Aku menyukai caramu melamarku, kau terlihat sangat berkomitmen, terlebih lagi kau orang yang ku kenal, aku mengenalmu karena kita di sekolah dasar yang sama dan universitas yang sama. Tapi sekarang, izinkan aku mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi Dongjoon-ah sebagai orang yang berjanji untuk hidup bersama.'_

 _Terima kasih telah memberikanku cahaya Jieun-ah._

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Yeon Dongyoon, 25 tahun yang akan melaksanakan janji suci di bulan Agustus nanti bersama Park Jieun._

 _Terima kasih juga untuk duo DJ yang sudah mau membacakan cerita ini._

"Yeaahh.. sama-sama Yeon-ssi" Doyoung dan Wonwoo memberikan tepuk tangan untuk cerita yang dibacakan oleh mereka tadi.

"Nah Do DJ, sudah ku bilang, cinta itu harus disyukuri" lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengulai kalimatnya tadi.

"Iya.. aku mengerti Woo DJ-nim" Doyoung menundukkan kepalanya ke hadapan Wonwoo dan Wonwoo terlihat puas dengan reaksi Doyoung.

"Kami sedang membaca _mention_ kalian mengenai cerita tadi di twitter kami. Dilihat-lihat, sepertinya kalian sangat menyukai cerita Yeon-ssi" Doyoung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan Wonwoo. "Memang sebagai lelaki kita tidak boleh plin-plan dan harus bergerak cepat".

"Dari _tinayyan_ , aku dan pacarku sudah menjalani hubungan selama 5th sedangkan Dongjoon-ssi tidak se-haripun langsung melamar wanitanya wahh ini sangat hebat" Doyoung membaca _tweet_ yang masuk dan langsung mengomentarinya. "Benar, Yeon-ssi ini benar-benar hebat. Aku juga ingin sepertinya tetapi apakah ada yang mau bersamaku? hahaha" Doyoung mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak memiliki kekasih saat ini, tetapi ia terpaksa harus tetap mendengar cerita-cerita menyenangkan dari pasangan kekasih. Meskipun menyebalkan, Doyoung dan Wonwoo harus tetap bertahan.

"Bukan masalah ada yang mau denganku atau tidak, aku hanya takut ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak aku pacari tapi aku lamar. Kita harus bertepuk tangan untuk keberanian Yeon-ssi" semua orang di dalam studio pun bertepuk tangan.

"Kalimatmu terdengar percaya diri sekali Woo DJ-nim" kali ini Doyoung yang berkata dengan kata mengejek.

Tetapi Wonwoo langsung membalasnya "Ya, karena aku yakin ada seseorang di luar sana yang ingin menjadi istriku. Tidak sepertimu hahaha". Sudah, cukup sudah. Doyoung tidak akan pernah bisa kalah dari Wonwoo dalam hal mengejek.

"Sekarang waktunya kami menerima telpon dari kalian" ucap Wonwoo datar. Doyoung yang menyadarinya langsung memelototi Wonwoo dan Wonwoo pun menyadarinya. Suara asli Wonwoo. Ya, Wonwoo selalu minta tolong pada Doyoung untuk mengingatkannya jika suatu saat suara aslinya keluar. Ia hanya tidak mau suara aslinya keluar saat siaran berlangsung, suara yang menurut banyak orang adalah suara datar tak berperasaan yang merupakan ciri khas seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Intinya, Wonwoo takut dikenali orang lain terutama orang yang dekat dengannya. Aneh memang, tapi biarkan saja kalau itu membuat Wonwoo senang.

"Waaa aku selalu suka bagian ini" Doyoung mengalihkan suasana dengan sok asik sendiri.

"Ya, aku juga suka saat-saat aku menerima telpon. Karena itu artinya teman mengobrolku berubah" dengan nada candaan, Wonwoo lagi-lagi sukses membuat Doyoung kesal. Semua omongannya seolah-olah menjadi _boomerang_.

Kriing..

Kriing..

" _Tell me your story,_ halo?" -Woo

 _'Hallo..'_

"Wahh.. suara laki-laki. Bisa sebutkan namamu terlebih dahulu?" -Do

 _'Ah ya, namaku Yoonoh'_

"Oke Yoonoh-ssi, silakan berbicara dengan relax, kami akan menjadi pendengar setiamu" -Do

 _'Semua bermula dari radio ini'_

"Ya?" -Woo

 _'Aku mulai menyukai seseorang'_

"Jadi kau menyukai seseorang yang ada hubungannya dengan radio ini?" -Woo

 _'Ya.. begitu lah'_

"Mau kah kau menyebutkan namanya?" -Do

 _'Maaf tapi aku tidak ingin merealisasikannya lewat sambungan telepon ini'_

"Ya, itu tidak masalah Yoonoh-ssi, kami menghargai privasi mu" -Woo

 _'Jadi aku menyukai seorang seniorku di universitas. Saat pertama kali aku mendengar suaranya lewat radio ini aku menyadarinya kalau itu seniorku. Aku ingin mendekatinya di dunia nyata, tetapi aku terlalu tidak percaya diri. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian dan sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatiannya, aku tidak seperti Yeon Dongjoon tadi'_

"Jadi orang yang kau sukai pernah menelepon ke sini ya Yoonoh-ssi, kau tidak takut dia menyadarinya?" -Woo

 _'Ah, ummm.. tidak'_

"Kenapa kau harus merasa takut?" -Do

 _'Karena dia sangat... cantik? mungkin seperti itu'_

"Hey, jadi kau menyalahkan wajahmu yang tidak semenawan dia Yoonoh-ssi? Asal kau tahu, aku juga tidak terlalu tampan tapi aku pasti berani mendekati orang yang aku suka" -Do

"Akhirnya kau sadar kalau kau memang tidak terlalu tampan Do DJ?" -Woo

"Apa?" -Do

 _'Haha.. bukan karena aku tidak tampan, aku cukup percaya diri dengan wajahku'_

"Hoo.. jadi kau termasuk golongan tampan ya Yoonoh-ssi. Aku suka kepercayaan dirimu" -Woo

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia cantik?" -Do

 _'Ada alasan lain yang lebih rumit'_

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin menyebutkan alasannya" -Do

"Apakah kau memiliki pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya?" -Woo

 _'Dari sekian banyak orang yang diperlakukan baik olehmu, aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang dibuat jatuh olehmu. Jadi tolong, jangan menjadi orang yang terlalu baik hati'_

"Heol, kau unik sekali Yoonoh-ssi" -Do

"Secara tidak langsung ia meminta orang yang dicintainya menjadi jahat hahaha" -Woo

 _'Meskipun pada akhirnya ia menjadi orang tidak baik dengan banyak musuh, kurasa aku malah semakin berani mendekatinya karena itu berarti aku tidak memiliki banyak saingan. Bukankah begitu?'_

"Kau salah Yoonoh-ssi. meskipun pendapatmu memang rasional, tetapi apa kau mau orang yang kau cintai dimusuhi oleh banyak orang?" -Woo

 _'Sorry...'_

"Baiklah Yoonoh-ssi, kami mendukungmu untuk mendekati seniormu itu. Jangan takut, karena kalau kau tidak pernah ada tindakan untuk maju, bisa-bisa kau malah semakin jauh dengannya" -Do

 _'Terima kasih.. selamat malam dan mungkin sampai jumpa'_

Tuut

Tuut

"Oke, telepon sudah terputus sebelum kami mengucapkan kata-kata penutup telepon" Doyoung sebagai penulis naskah sekaligus orang yang mengatakan kata-kata penutup telepon terlihat kecewa.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak dengar? Dia mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Mungkin kita akan mendengar suaranya lagi nanti"

"Sekarang kami akan memutar lagu yang membuat kalian yakin akan cinta. Jangan ragu dalam mencintain pasanganmu. Seperti yang Woo DJ katakan, cinta itu seharusnya disyukuri"

" _Music play!_ Akdong Musician - 100%"

 ***mic off***

"Wonwoo-ya, apa kau benar-benar yakin kalau dia akan menelepon lagi nanti?" Doyoung meminum kopi yang disediakan oleh staf. Ia tidak peduli kalau suaranya menjadi serak. Kalau boleh jujur, Doyoung sangat mengantuk malam ini. Biasanya ia menyempatkan tidur siang selama 30 menit atau 1 jam. Tetapi karena kegiatan kuliahnya, ia tidak ada waktu istirahat.

"Aku yakin.. _i baek percent sure of that.._ " Wonwoo meniru alunan musik yang sedang dimainkan.

"Lain kali aku akan membacakan kata-kata penutup itu!" tangannya dikepalkan dan Doyoung menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Semoga berhasil.

"Kau sangat terobsesi dengan naskah" ucap Wonwoo yang meminum air mineralnya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul di kepalanya. Kalimat "Kau mau taruhan?" sukses membuat Doyoung menoleh padanya.

"Ide bagus"

 ***mic on***

"Lagu tadi sekaligus menjadi penutup pertemuan kita kali ini" -Woo

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama kalian. Tapi aku tahu, kalian pasti sudah merindukan kasur empuk, bantal, dan juga selimutmu yang hangat itu kan?" -Do

"Bilang saja kalau kau mengantuk hahaha" -Woo

"Ya memang hahaha" -Do

"Jangan lupa, jika kalian punya cerita yang menarik untuk kami ceritakan bisa kalian kirim ke email kami. Tidak lupa, kami juga mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahanmu nanti Yeon-ssi" -Woo

"Sampai jumpa lagi di Tell Me, I want to know 102,7 FM Neo Voice of Teen Radio. Saya Do DJ".

"Saya Woo DJ".

"Sampai jumpa di hari Sabtu nanti.. See ya~".

 ***off air***

* * *

 **1 END**

 **Gimana? Hehe.. Buat kalian yang baca Just Like You Do, bisa cek wattpad soon untuk kelanjutannya. 'arata_lau'.**

 **Soon beneran suka sama dua couple utama cerita ini, semoga kalian suka juga.**

 **Jangan lupa review-nya.**

 **Stop cuap-cuap**

 **See u~**

 **SOON**


End file.
